1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, a display method used in a terminal connected to the processing apparatus, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have attained widespread use which have a variety of functions such as copying, scanning, faxing, document managing, and image editing. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices” or “Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFPs)”.
Such an image forming apparatus is usually provided with a touch-sensitive panel display. A wide variety of screens is displayed on the touch-sensitive panel display. The screens are used to operate the image forming apparatus. Technologies have been proposed with which such a screen is displayed in a portable terminal, e.g., a tablet computer and a smartphone, and the image forming apparatus performs processing in accordance with remote operation from the portable terminal.
One of the technologies is as follows. Control is made in such a manner that, if a distance between an information processing apparatus (image forming apparatus) and a mobile terminal (terminal) is smaller than a predetermined distance, then the mobile terminal enters into a cooperative panel mode which allows the mobile terminal to display a part which cannot be displayed in a display portion of the information processing apparatus. Further, control is made in such a manner that, if the distance between the information processing apparatus and the mobile terminal is equal to or greater than the predetermined distance, then the mobile terminal enters into a remote panel mode which allows the mobile terminal by itself to operate the information processing apparatus (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-223137).
Another one of the technologies is as follows. A control device includes: a retrieval request receiving part for receiving a request to retrieve an operation screen that is registered in one of other image forming devices which are connected with an image forming device; a retrieval part for retrieving the operation screen matching with a retrieval condition; a display control part for displaying the retrieved operation screen on a display device provided for the image forming device; a receiving part for receiving an instruction to the one of the other image forming devices from a user via the operation screen of the one of the other image forming devices which is displayed on the display device; and a transmission part for transmitting the instruction, which is received from the user via the operation screen of the one of the other image forming devices, to the one of the other image forming devices (English Abstract of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-203152).
One facility sometimes has a plurality of image forming apparatuses. In recent years, the image forming apparatuses and users thereof have been centrally managed by a server. This enables a user to use an image forming apparatus located close to him/her.
Further, terminals such as tablet computers and smartphones have come into widespread use. A user carries around such a terminal and use the terminal in various places of the facility.